Thundering Over Plains
by CyanidicalCyan
Summary: A Pegasus who recently became manager heard some stories about the crazy old stallion that lived in the original lot that the factory was built on. A new colt joins the workforce, but something seems Off about him, he wasn't completely there. Rated T for future content.


Jabbing the button, a grass green pony with a leaf green mane and pasty highlights walked in to the metal hallway echoing with the grinding of cogs and gears. The door shut behind him with a metallic clang that echoed down the pathway behind him. After entering into the vast expanse that filled the room, he started down the catwalk, dangling in the air. He preceded to fly high up to the generator running at the lowest efficiency tier. The control room was filled with interns who had been left unattended and were randomly pressing the control display. The green stallion cleared his throat. Several interns looked up and, as disheveled as they were, got a little more thrown off their game.

"What in the fiery name of Celestia is going on here?!" The Stallion yelled.

"Uh.. ..w-w..we w-were just t-trying t-t...to run the g-generator..." The intern at the center of the panel stammered.

The alarm went off.

"What in..jus-WHAT!" The stallion sprinted to the small metal cage scaffolding outside the office. The generator previously running at half its potential, had jump started. The generator started to rattle as it's RPM grew bigger and bigger. The massive generator, the size of 4 royal chariots, began to flash with crackles of electricity emitting for the interior. The alarm cut, replaced by a ear-shattering screech, the generator was beyond shutdown. After punching the button labelled: open roof, the stallion jumped up and flew through the soonest exit. He scanned the skies, searching for a scrap of salvation. All there were, were clouds. He didn't want to do this. The stallion flew around the sky in a frenzy, in hopes to gather enough clouds. Once he gathered enough clouds and compacted them, he could feel the heat emitting from beneath him. The bolts and brackets rattled in their place as the generator spun wildly out of control. The mass of clouds started to rotate as the Pegasus revolved faster and faster around the center of his solution. Breaking his circulating pattern, the stallion burst upward in a flurry of motion. He U-turned mid-flight and came crashing down in the opposite direction. He rammed into the swirling sphere of clouds. The ball of clouds ripped through the roof and tore through part of the factory.

A gaping hole filled the original placement of the overloaded generator. The stallion hovered down to speak to the interns at the control panel. The hovered in front of the glass to see their corpses' cooked. A green LED light outside the blast-resistant doors lit as they opened. 3 medical ponies in rubber suits and his manager walked in to assess the damage. The stallion who had launched the cloudburst clear though the factory was called into the manager's office. He watched as the medical ponies carried the lifeless bodies out through the hole in the bottom of the factory. The stallion was led to a seat in the manager's office. His boss sat adjacent to him on the other side of the desk.

"Another accident, we can't keep having these. We'll be shutdown you know. The princesses don't like their ponies dying you know. And what solution do I have you may ask? . . . I don't have one, Emerald Plains, I don't know what I'll do. I won't be here much longer either. Surly you heard of the project : SynSTORM for better generators. I don't appreciate failure, and today we failed to keep our employees safe. Three dead, Emerald Plains, this place didn't have a history that was kind either. This turf of cloud where this very factory sits on used to be a home, a manor. Yes, yes, a big home, and the pony who was lucky enough to own that slice of heaven wasn't particularly stable either. He'd invite ponies in, none ever exited. Eventually the forces found out that the juice that he hoof-made was just his ground up victims. . . Anyways the reason that I've called you in is to tell you that you're the new pony in charge. You are manager of this factory, you make the calls for this building, who joins, who's kicked out, it's all your call." the old manager finished his torrent of information and let Emerald Plain soak it in.

"So this is goodbye? You were a good manager though, Steel Plaque, the best. You led like a sir and deserved that title." Emerald Plains finished his goodbye. The manager picked up a small box of things he owned and left the office to announce it to the others.

Moments later a knock sounded on his door and a colt who looked no older than 16 stumbled in. . .


End file.
